


Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was frustrating, he thought as he watched Feliciano play the piano effortlessly, hands gliding across alabaster keys, fingers lingering before parting to land lovingly on another. He wanted to play like that.</p><p>In which Lovino listens to Feliciano play, and all Feliciano wants to do is make Lovino happy. Very brief mentioning of Austria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

It was frustrating, he thought as he watched Feliciano play the piano effortlessly, hands gliding across alabaster keys, fingers lingering before parting to land lovingly on another. He wanted to play like that. He could play a little and was happy when he drew out emotion from the piano- but he could never play classical like Feliciano.

Lovino was good, experienced- just not great. He used to think the problem was his hands, but his hands were slender, the outline of bones delicate- a pianist’s hands. Feliciano had a habit of examining his hands when bored, reaching out and clasping one with both hands, holding it gently, moving his own face towards them to study instead of lifting it toward himself. He always laughed when Lovino pulled away, embarrassed. “They’re pretty!” he’d say. Why his? All he had to do was look at his own, impossibly beautiful hands. It almost felt like he was mocking him.

Maybe he just wasn’t meant to play the piano, no matter how much he longed to. He felt the pull of the music in his fingers as he listened - he wanted to bring his emotions to life too, just the way Feli did- but all he could do was watch Feliciano instead. That wasn’t so bad in itself, but he wanted, for once, for Feliciano to listen to his music- his heart- and be touched- just the way his music touched Lovino’s.

♮

Feliciano smiled gently as he played Schumann’s Kinderszenen Op.15, No. 1.  He knew Lovino was behind him, listening. He heard him quietly exhale, and he reminisced about his childhood. He remembered when he first took up piano, clumsy, awkward notes hanging in the air, yet he persisted. He wanted to play the way Mr. Edelstein, his tutor, played. He wanted to be able to play for his brother, who had a fondness for music, no matter how much he denied it.

His fingers linger on the last note, letting it lapse, before he starts playing Bach’s Cello Suite No. 1 in G major with one hand, his other hand resting on the bench, curling around the edge of the cool, polished wood. He hears Lovino shift behind him. He knew Lovi loved this piece, so he had taken great pains into memorizing it. He slightly moves his head  along with the music, closing his eyes. This piece always reminded him of the quiet days in Mr. Edelstein’s house, the small, dignified room with neatly organized sheet music and forest green wallpaper, the smell of sunshine and tea and paper, the quiet determination that burned in him as he practiced. Feliciano always wondered what Lovino thought when he listened to this piece.

The tempo slows down as the piece nears the end, and he feels Lovino sit down next to him, and he hears the rustle of fabric moving before Lovino leans against him, laying his head on his shoulder. Feliciano opens his eyes slowly, turning to him, and sees that Lovino’s half-lidded eyes sparkle forest green before closing. He lets the last note fade quietly, then moves his hand away from the piano and cover Lovino’s. “You’re playing that on the wrong instrument, idiot.” he hears Lovino quietly murmur, and Feliciano laughs a little, and his heart swells as he squeezes his hand gently, knowing that he’ll remember this moment the next time he played.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! I'm not very used to writing, so hopefully I'll get better.
> 
> Pieces in this fic- Schumann's Kinderszenen Op. 15 No.1 - literally translates to "Scenes during childhood" or "children scenes"
> 
> Bach’s Cello Suite No. 1 in G major- this is actually one of my favorite classical pieces, and I've recently found a very good piano version of it played (you guessed it) with one hand on youtube. Very calming.
> 
> I'm a bit cowardly and sensitive so please refrain from leaving harsh criticisms ^^; 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
